muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4809
Cold Open Abby promotes today's theme of families. Oscar interjects and tells her to keep it down. (First: Episode 4731) Scene #1 Elmo welcomes the viewer as he draws a picture of his and Abby's families, since Abby's family will be coming to their apartment for dinner. Elmo sees the blended family arrive at the door and alerts Louie. Scene #2 As Abby, Freddy and Rudy enter the apartment, Elmo shows everyone the picture he made. Since Elmo's mommy and Abby's Fairy Godmommy are at their book club, Louie declares it's daddy and kids night. The youngsters look forward to playing, but Louie announces they'll have dinner first. Rudy is a little confused, since at their house, they always play before dinner. Freddy tells him that different families do things their own way and maybe, they'll like Elmo's family routine. Scene #3 Rudy is confused again when the dinner preparations start, as Louie puts it up to a vote, which they don't do at his house either. Louie offers everyone fish sticks with mashed potatoes (or "smushed potatoes" as Elmo puts it) or pizza with salad. The pizza wins the vote. Louie brings out the toppings to play a round of "One of These Things." Abby guesses the correct answer and Louie allows a second round so Rudy can find an alternate answer. Louie prepares the pizzas, making two separate pies for the kids and daddies (which will have peppers). Scene #4 To pass the time while the pizzas cook, Rudy suggests they play. Freddy initiates a song about being a family, which everyone joins in on (which Abby briefly disrupts to recap how her blended family came together). The pizzas finish cooking and Rudy asks Freddy if Elmo's family can come over to their house and experience how their family has dinner. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, F, with a song and dance. (First: Episode 4525) Film F is for Family: A showcase of families of all shapes and sizes. (First: Episode 4731) Cartoon A girl asks the musical question, "What is a Family?" (First: Episode 4415) Smart Cookies: The Hidden Teething Biscuit The Smart Cookies are hired to babysit and make sure the Crumb doesn't take the baby's teething biscuit. The Crumb gets by Cookie Monster disguised as a baby and hides the teething biscuit, causing the baby to cry loudly. Cookie places Figby in the baby's mouth while they try to find a solution. Miss Fortunedivines that the biscuit is under something that's fuzzy and used to cuddle with. Cookie doesn't follow all the clues and squashes the team looking under a rock and a tiger. Eventually, he realizes it's under the baby's teddy bear. The Crumb vows revenge and the baby leads a chase after him. (edited) (First: Episode 4627) Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 19. (First: Episode 4515) Film A girl counts the 19 members of her family as they assemble for a photo. (First: Episode 4618) Elmo's World: Siblings Scene #5 Elmo and Louie bid farewell to Abby and her family, then to the viewer.Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Family